Mine Again
by Light1
Summary: Taking control of Soma Dracula takes back what is his, but will Alucard bend, break or fight.


**Mine Again**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: one of one

Setting: from pre games to post games

Authoress note: Dracula remembers how Adrian grew up and makes an important decision as to the future.

**Mine Again**

Watching his son was one of his favourite pastimes. Adrian was small and perfect; he looked almost frail in comparison to some of the other residents of the castle. He was playing at the moment, tussling with a few of the wolves, the werewolves had had pups again this year and they were about the same age as his own child so he let them play. They were much larger than Adrian was and had different proportions but the young dunpeal seemed to be holding his own rather well. His son had some interesting techniques when it came to fighting. He was lighter than most opponents but he would use their weight advantage against them. Even at the age where he barely understood what fighting was he was learning skills that would one day keep him alive. Dracula couldn't help but smile when Adrian pinned one of the wolf cubs down and laughed his victory only to be dog piled by the rest of the young pack. It was hard to be happy now with Lisa gone, but when he watched his child he couldn't help but feel at least a little happy. His child brought out the lighter feelings in him, just like his mother had in the past. He would never give this child up, or let harm come to him, for he was all he had left of poor, dear Lisa. He waved at Adrian who had finally noticed him watching the little battle. Adrian grinned at him and held out his hands, a silent plea for help. Dracula found himself walking towards the pile of children with a wide smile. Well, he couldn't not help his son could he? Half an hour later buried under a pile of werewolf cubs he was beginning to revise his decision.

He always hated this part the most. He was completely aware, he could hear, see, smell and if he could move he could touch. He was a prisoner n his own flesh, and that flesh was not responding to his mind. It was always this way, the awakenings always took days, he never simply woke up fully aware and fully mobile. He always woke slowly, slowly becoming aware of himself and his surroundings and then even slower than the return to awareness was the return to mobility. His body was withered, after years of sleep and starvation it was hardly surprising. So for a few days while he waited for his body to restore itself he would watch the hunter's who would come to try and prevent him from being free again. It was usually a Belmont; ever since he had begun on this life it had always been the Belmont's who tried to end him. Sometimes others helped but more often than not it was the Belmont's. They used to be amusing; he used to enjoy watching them and taunting them, driving them to be the best they could possibly be. But now his affection for them was coming to an end and it was the fault of Trevor Belmont that this game was turning sour. For Trevor Belmont had crossed a line, he had gone after his family. He had gone after Adrian; it would have angered him if the mortal hunter simply try to harm Adrian through physical violence but the hunter had done something worse. He had taken Adrian and had twisted him, Adrian who had loved the monsters even when he had disagreed with them. He took Adrian and he had made him hate, hate everything he was and everything that the human's considered monstrous. He had never seen his son so torn, so completely destroyed before; even the death of his mother had not twisted Adrian up like this had. The mortal had been proud of himself for his 'accomplishments', had laughed at the look of dawning horror on Dracula's face but he had not seen the look of shame, of sadness on the half blood.

Since that dreadful night when Adrian had actually raised arms against his father Dracula had not enjoyed the game anymore. He had wanted to hurt the Belmont's, to destroy them and make them suffer. Human's took everything from him, they took his wife and his child. For he believed Adrian to be dead, he had not seen or heard from or about his child since the night with Trevor. So when he came back to awareness and actually felt Adrian's presence in the castle once more, words could not describe what he went through. The joy was overwhelming, the relief and the complete and utter feeling of elation. However it was short lived, for he soon came to understand through his connection with his castle they Adrian was hurting those inside. Adrian was coming to try and do what the Belmont's always did. When he realised that he felt new anger at the humans and a deep yearning to destroy them, to tear them apart, to rend souls into fragments. How could they have taken something so perfect as Adrian and turned him inside out. He watched him move through the rooms, watched him aid his father's resurrection, watched him grow stronger. Shaft tried his luck and failed against the half blood and Dracula couldn't stop a small feeling of pride at watching the aged sorcerer fall. But the pride died almost instantly when he found himself able to move, able to stand. He tried to talk to him, tried to reason with him but the Belmont's had twisted to deep and in the end it came down to a fight. A fight he wanted to win, for he could keep Adrian with him if he won. It would only take time to fix the damage that the Belmont's had done. But when it came down to it, he found he could not strike the finishing blow, even when Adrian fell before him and he could have taken him he could not do it. Adrian found his feet again and it seemed Adrian could strike the finishing blow. When he felt himself fading back into the sleep he heard what Adrian said to him and he smiled. Perhaps Adrian was not as lost to him as he had thought.

It was happening again. But it was different this time. Something was different, he could move, sort of. He could feel himself moving but he wasn't telling himself to move. It was disconcerting to say the least, he could feel a great deal of fear but it was like it was far away. Like the fear was inside him but it wasn't his own. It took him a while to fully understand what was happening. He was being reborn, but not into his own body. He could feel the other persons consciousness, feel their fear, feel their anger. But their emotions were simple mortal ones; they only had years to develop whereas his had had centuries. His anger was greater, his fear was greater and he would win control but it would take a little time. He had time, he could do this easily enough and have a body again. He could create a home again, then he could go searching. He would search out what was left of the Belmont's if anything and he would wipe the bloodline from the face of the earth. Then he would hunt out his son, hunt him out and he wasn't entirely sure what he would do with Adrian when he got him. But keeping him was defiantly on the list. Yet after a short spell in this new body he discovered he would not have to hunt Adrian out. For the boy had memories and in his memories was a man called Genya. A man that no one seemed to recognise even though he had done very little besides changing his name and the colour of his hair. Although those who could have recognised him were long dead, but surely there were records, pictures, some way of knowing who Genya was. Apparently not though, for when he revealed the truth to the boy whose body he now wore like a suit that boy refused to believe. The boy screamed and kicked at him, denying what he said and showed to be true. He threw his own memories at the boy, showed him how Adrian would play with monsters, how he had killed for blood and how the human's had murdered his mother. How in the weeks after her death Adrian had clung to him, had refused to be away from him and had taken comfort from him. In short he showed the mortal boy how Adrian had loved him and how the Belmont's had taken that love and pushed it beneath a cover of anger. He showed the boy how he would pull that cover back and how Adrian would love him again. He would have his family back, he would have his son.

When the time actually came he had complete control of the body. Soma was only a faint whisper in the back of what was now his mind. He felt only mildly schizophrenic currently and it made him smile. But when the door to the room he inhabited opened he found that smile dying under the feeling of fear and happiness. It was a strange combination and one that made his stomach roll ever so slightly. Especially when Adrian looked at him and froze. Dracula was glad for his son's shock for it gave him a few moments to come to terms with his own surprise. Seeing him in the boy's memories was completely different to having him standing here in front of him. He could smell him, feel the slight heat coming from him and hear his heart racing. Before he could stop himself he was walking towards him, one arm held out, shaking. He let out a pleased sound when Adrian let him touch his face, let him put his fingers into black hair. He opened his mouth to speak but had to work hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Black hair doesn't suit you," he managed and stopped, jerking at how stupid the words sounded.

"White doesn't suit you," Adrian's voice was shaking, much like his own "Soma's body doesn't suit you." The half blood moved away when he spoke those words.

"You know I did not do this to myself," he said slowly,

"But you won't give Soma back his mind," it was not a question but he shook his head anyway.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to live?" he asked in turn, Adrian looked like he would answer but closed his mouth as if realising he had no real answer to the question. "I want to live, I want to live with you."

"Then take my body if you must take someone's," the words were spoken quickly and the look of pain and fear in his son's eyes caused another lump in his throat.

"You would give up your freedom so I could live," now it was his turn to say things that sounded like questions but were not. "You do not know how tempting that offer is, to be that close to you again."

"We were never that close," Adrian said firmly

"True but there was a time when you loved me," Dracula answered, Adrian looked awkward

"I still do father," he said so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear "but ... what you do is unconscionable." Adrian swallowed hard, "I do not want t fight you. But things cannot be as they were, and I cannot let you hurt people." Dracula clenched soma's fists hard, hard enough to draw blood, it was the same old argument.

"You sound so sure," Dracula smiled with Soma's mouth "but I know you are wrong, come with me and we can be happy."

"Not when the price of my happiness is other peoples blood," Adrian shook his head. Dracula rolled his eyes he was used to tantrums

"You may have mine if it makes you happy," he offered "I am happy for you to live like that." He held out a hand, bleeding from the force of his clenched fist and watched Adrian's pupils dilate. The poor boy had been starving himself again.

"But you will still kill," Adrian said slowly remembering when he had been very young and had lived off his father's blood. He had been over ten years old before he had even tried a solid food.

"Of course, it is how we survive," Dracula shrugged, there was nothing he could do to change this fact and so he did not see it as a problem, just a necessity. Adrian drew a small dagger from somewhere on his person.

"Then I cannot let you leave here," he said seriously "Soma forgive me for not protecting you from this." The fight was brief. It was a-lot shorter than Dracula had expected. Adrian had indeed been starving himself to the point of ridiculousness. Even in his new body that was far weaker than his own had been he still managed to defeat his son. He had no compulsion now about striking a finishing blow for his need for his son was greater than his want not to hurt him. Adrian went down bleeding and almost weeping, and Dracula knelt next to him.

"The Belmont in the castle is old," he said slowly "but because I love you I will be kind, he will not suffer."

"Will I?" the question was so unexpected that it gave him a great deal of pause

"Poor boy," he said eventually "you're hurting aren't you." He held out a bloody wrist, having no need to make the cut himself. He winced when his son turned away from him, refusing the offer. Using his other hand he turned Adrian's head back to him and pressed the bloody appendage to his child who truly began to weep. After a time he pulled back, Adrian looked healthier if not happier and smiling Dracula lifted his child easily. Some of his old strength coming into the new body. He walked with him down the hallways and up stairs until he found a room he liked and took his child inside. Putting him down on the bed he smiled wider at the fact Adrian was not struggling against him but seemed resigned. Standing again he kissed his son and turned to leave. There was still the Belmont to deal with. As he walked away all he could hear were his child sobs echoing through the halls. It was music to him.

**End**


End file.
